


Lena's Black Nightmare

by Speisla



Series: Nightmares [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8486254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speisla/pseuds/Speisla
Summary: Years after Kara's Black Nightmare. H'El, an evil villain enemy of Superman and Supergirl, has kidnapped Lena Luthor and Lois Lane. In captivity, Lena is infected with the parasite Black Nightmare. What is her worst nightmare?Based in the Superman's saga "H'El on Earth"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Andrea for aaalll her help!! ;)

Lena inhaled hard, like a newborn taking its first breath.

Her eyes widened as she felt a wave of fear wash over her. Her body began to shake uncontrollably. She couldn't understand why but she was totally and absolutely terrified, anguished, sad. She could feel the overwhelming desire to mourn something that she couldn't name.

Lena was inside of a white cell. The walls felt as if they were radiating ice, all was so cold. In front of her, the cell was sealed by black bars. Lena looked down and saw that she was wearing a prison uniform.

_What is this? What's going on? A minute ago i was with..._

Lena looked up and startled. Supergirl was watching her from outside the cell.

"Kara?"

Her terror and anguish increased more than she would have thought possible.

"K-Kara, what's happening? What is all of this? Why am I in here? What happened?"

The look on her puppie's face was... wrong. Deadly serious, sad and dissapointed. Kara's fists were clenched and she refused to look Lena in the eyes.

"Kara?"

The blonde finally looked at her. Lena almost wished she hadn't. Lena saw something that she never thought she would ever see in Kara's eyes.

Hate.

"Was it all a lie?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I am asking you, Lena Luthor, if you ever loved me. Or was your plan to use and lie to me all along?" Her voice was so lacking in emothion that Lena became afraid.

"I don't understand what you are talking about," Lena said honestly. It had to be a mistake. "Kara, I don't know what is going on, but there has to be a mistake. I-"

"There is no fucking mistake, you... you... monster! You used me! You lied to me, made me believe that you loved me, and then you tried to kill me! Do you know how many people have died because of you? What you did? You broke the record set by your brother. I remember you once told me that some people are just bad. Well, congratulations Lena. You aren't bad. You are a monster!

Lena was stunned into silence. But it didn't last long.

"...N-No, It's not true. This can't be happening..."

Kara punched the wall next to her. When the dust cleared there was a huge hole in the wall.

"Well. Looks like they were right. You can't remember anything. Perhaps it is one small mercy for you."

"Kara! I don't understand! What happened?"

"You tried to kill me! But Kal stepped into that Kryptonite trap instead. You killed fifty people along with my cousin, you..." Kara clenched her teeth and her face turned red. "You... you... BITCH! You lied to me for years! You pretended to love me, but the whole time you were planning to kill me! Just like you psychotic brother! And now Kal is dead because of you!"

Scattered memories becan to flood Lena's mind. Images of her making plans to make and use kryptonite bombs. But they felt like the memories of another life, another person.

Lena's throat was dry.

"YOU MONSTER!" Kara's eyes where shiny with tears. "I would kill you right now, but i would prefer to see you rot in jail." Tears were streaming down Kara's face. "You are worse than Lex... You are... Bad" Kara closed her eyes and sobbed her last words. " I hate you" 

The door slammed behind her.

Lena couldn't move. She didn't even think she was breathing.

_What did I do?_

Her hands were shaking and she was pulling on her hair so hard she was afraid it would all come out. _What did I do? No. No no no no no no. Kara, please, I didn't do anything... I am not bad._

_**Yes, you are.** _

_Shut up, Lex. I am not like you. I'm not!_

**_So then why did you try to kill her?_ **

Her brothers voice sounded exasperated, just like it did when she was younger and she couldn't understand her maths homework.

**_Just face it Lena. We are the same._ **

**_Luthors._ **

**_It's what we do._ **

**_kill Kryptonians._ **

"I'M NOT!"

_**Sister,** _

_**you are bad.** _

_**Just like me.** _

_**Maybe even worse.** _

Lena could hear footsteps aproaching her cell. For a moment she hoped it was Kara. Her heart froze when she saw it was Alex. The brown-haired woman held her gun in her hand, her face filled with anger.

"I warned you that if you hurt my sister I would kill you."

"Is it true?" Lena sobbed. "Did I really try to kill her?"

Alex pointed her gun at Lena's head. Lena smiled with relief. If she had really done that to Kara, then she believed that she deserved to die. If Kara hated her, then it was better that Alex end her now. It would be better.

Alex took the shot. It was the last thing she saw.

* * *

 

Lena woke to a spiral of colors and murderous noise. She felt chilled to the bone and she was battling to _breathe_. She could feel wood underneath her.

_Of course, I ended up in hell. How long until Lex finds me?_

"It worked! They are starting to wake up! We have to get rid of the parasites now!"

She could hear a voice filled with authority that sounded like Mon-El. But that couldn't be right. _What the hell was Mon-El doing in hell? He was a good person, not evil like she was._

"General, Sawyer, help Lena! Alex and I will get Lois!"

"No, you have to help Superman!"

"If we don't remove these parasites as soon as we can then they could do some serious damage!"

Everything was spinning. Lena couldn't understand what was going on. All she knew was that something bad was happening. And she deserved it, because she was bad. She had broken the heart of the love of her life and deserved to be in prison. Or dead. She was glad Alex had killed her. She was suposed to be in hell.

Suddenlt she could make out two faces above her. A brown head with curls ( _Astra?_ ) and she could hear Maggie Sawyer talking to her, voice hard and professional.

"Hey! Lena, lay still, we got you. We need to get rid of this thing."

"Damn, It's difficult for even a Kryptonian." Yes, that was definitely Astra.

What was Maggie doing in hell? Had she come to finish what her girlfriend had started?

"It's okay Maggie. Tell Alex I'm suffering like she wanted."

"She's confused. Damn, Astra hurry up!"

"Tell her she was right," Lena smiled at what she thought were Maggie's eyes. "Tell her to take care of Kara, please. Tell her I am sorry. I-I didn't want to hurt anyone..."

"Lena, don't talk." Maggie took her by the chin. "Soon everything will be over and you can go home. Just a little bit more okay? _Astra, fuck..._ "

"N-no," Lena Sobbed. "You don't understand. I'm bad, evil. Everything I touch gets destroyed. I failed Kara. She hates me. I would rather be dead that have her hate me-"

_**POP** _

The Black Nightmare came off of Lena's body with a shudder. It thrashed its tentacles around, trying to get back to its victim. Astra managed to stop it with a heavy blow. Unfortunately this caused the Kryptonian to be covered in a viscose black blood.

Lena's mind switching off, completely losing touch with reality.

"Easy there, Morgana Pendragon." Astra tried to smile, but it came out as more of a grimace. "We'll take you home."

"Astra, my fucking name is Lena."

The last thing she saw before everything faded, was Astra smiling at her.

* * *

 

Kal nodded when he saw his cousin enter the waiting room.

"H'El is dead. No one got hurt, but your aunt and Mon-El got covered in Nightmare blood so they are busy in decontamination."

Kara let out a sigh of relief. The monster, H'El, that had kidnapped their wives, was dead.

She stroked her belly softly.

_Mommy is fine, Little ones. Your Uncles and Aunts rescued her and Aunt Lois. She will be with us soon. Everything is Fine._

Kara had never felt anything as difficult as having to stay behind in the DEO while her friends rescued Lena and Lois. But what could she have done while being seven months pregnant? It was safer for the babies not to fight. She wasn't even wearing her suit. If it hadn't been for J'onn, pretending to be her, the city might have put two and two together by now.

The blond sat uncomfortably in the chair next to Kal. Her cousin looked a mess, even his suit was rumpled. His eyes held the same concern that Kara knew was in her own eyes.

Eventually, Alex and Maggie entered the room. Alex's arm was held protectively around Maggie's shoulders. There was a small bandage on Maggie's wrist. When she saw her sitting there, Alex stepped forward and hugged her tightly around her swollen belly. Kara also pulled Maggie into the hug.

"Thank you, Maggie. Thank you. If you hadn't discovered where H'El was hid-"

"Don't even think about it." Maggie smiled at her. "Don't let your hormones upset you, Kara. Everything is fine. Lena's okay... Well, she will be... She was a little scary when we woke her up."

_Black Nightmare can do that to people._

Kara and Kal only had to wait five minutes to see their wives, but to them it felt like forever. If Kara looked bad, Kal was a mess of concern. They couldn't stop thinking about little Connor waiting for his parents. Kara stroked her belly again.

_It's okay. Mommy is fine. We are all fine. Nobody will ever hurt us again, I promise._

When the doctors finally finished checking Lena and Lois, both Kryptonians went straight to them. Kal held the hand of his unconcious wife, while Kara went over to her wife, who was awake, staring at nothing.

 _Damn Black Nightmare._ Kara gritted her teeth. _I should have destroyed every single last one of those things when we destroyed Cadmus._

"Lena?" Kara took one of Lena's hands with her own, and put her other hand on Lena's face. "It's over honey, you're safe. H'El is dead... I know you might feel a little out of it. I understand how it feels waking up from one of those nightmares."

Her wife nodded and smiled faintly. "Don't worry about me." Lena stroked Kara's belly with cold hands, causing her to shiver. "Don't worry, it isn't good for the girls. Stay calm, Kara. I'm f-f-fine..." She bit her lip. " I-I'm fine, really...I'm fine... I'm f-fine..."

For the first time in years, Kara watched as Lena broke down in tears. It only lasted one minute and forty seconds, but it made Kara glad that Kal had killed H'El.

* * *

 

Kara stroked her belly with one hand while the other rand over Lena's hair. Lena was lying with her eyes open, silent, after the long day they had both had. One of her hands was on Kara's belly.

"It was horrible."

"I know," Kara whispered, not wanting to disturb her. She knew from experience what waking up from that parasite felt like. Lena needed time and tranquility.

Lena turned her head into Kara's neck. Her hand moved from her belly to tough her hair that was hanging down.

"Part of me knew it wasn't real," She muttered into the dark. "Yet, it all happened so fast. Like I was watching a bad movie, where you know what's gonna happen next."

"Whatever it was, it was just a nightmare." Kara took Lena's hand and placed it on her belly. "This is our reality, Lena. The four of us. This is real."

Lena looking deep into Kara's eyes. "I am..." She swallowed hard. "I am my worst nightmare, Kara. I was bad. Like him. I had failed you. I had failed you in the worst way possible. A-And in the end Alex killed me. All I could think was that I deserve-"

"Shh." Kara joined their foreheads so they could be as close as possible. "You are nothing like Lex, Lena. Everyone knows that now. It was you who proved that remember?" Kara stroked her cheek tenderly. "Remember? You may not have powers, yet everyday you strive to make this world a better place. You, Lena Lutessa Luthor, are our Superwoman... The best choice I could have ever made."

Lena didn't want to cry, but the terrible day that she had was getting the worst of her. Kara was pregnant and sensitive about what had happened, yes she still had the strength to tell her what she needed to hear. The brunette hugged her wife and burried her head between her breasts, which were bigger now due to the pregnancy.

"I know that everything will be fine, Kara," She murmered. "I know, because I will never be that monster. I could never hurt you. I won't."

_If I ever did, I would give Alex the gun, to shoot me, myself._

Lena felt the tug of tears. "But still... will you hold me tight?"

Kara nodded and put her arms around Lena, pulling her closer.

That night, Lena knew she couldn't sleep, lost in destructive thought she thought she had left behind long ago. She wasn't sure if Kara was asleep or not. She should be. She may be kryptonian, but she was pregnant and needed to rest. Lena put her hand on Kara's belly, feeling her daughters sleeping inside.

A smile swept over her lips. She had become fascinated with the pregnancy of her wife. Never had she imagined she would be able to be a mother with Kara, yet here they were, expecting. Kara, the love of her life. It made Lena nervous, frightened at the prospect of two little humans -or rather, Kryptonians - depending on her. She was going to love them with all her being and show them good examples. Be a good example. Give them the mother Lena never had.

_I won't fail. I cannot fail. Neither you nor Kara. I promise you that I will never fail you._


End file.
